Bar Crawl
The Alfred Grimhand bar crawl is a miniquest that is required to be completed in order to gain access to the Barbarian Outpost, where it is considered a "rite of passage". To complete it, you must trek around various bars and pubs in RuneScape, drink a specialty drink, and have the bartender of each establishment sign off a barcrawl card supplied to the player by the barbarian guarding the entrance to the agility course. Walkthrough |items =* 208 gold coins to buy all the required liquor Recommended: *Food to recover from beer that inflicts damage. *Unlocked lodestone network or teleportation runes *Restore potions to restore skills that are lowered. |kills = None}} Starting out To begin, talk to one of the barbarian guards outside the agility training area at the Barbarian Outpost to get the barcrawl card. While doing the bar crawl, you'll be given a bar crawl card with a list of all the bars you have to visit. Each one will be checked off when you've found it and drank the specific brew required. If you lose the card, you'll have to start the entire miniquest all over again. You'll need to tell the barkeepers that you're doing the bar crawl and they will give you what you need. The brews are very strong, though, causing some damage as well as some steep temporary drops in stats. The entire trip will cost around 210 coins, plus money for runes/tablets and boat trips to Karamja. Once you have every line of the card signed, return it to one of the guards at the Barbarian Outpost . Visiting the bars You can visit the bars in any order. The amount of damage dealt by the damaging drinks is dependent on your Constitution level. Optimal route One of the faster ways to do this requires between 208 and 468 coins and uses the lodestone network for most travel. If you can't teleport to Varrock, take a hatchet with you to make a canoe to go from Lumbridge to Varrock. The games necklace, the Ardougne cloak, fairy rings, and the explorer's ring 3 may be useful if you have not unlocked all the lodestones in the lodestone network. *(Home Teleport to Al Kharid then take the Gnome Glider to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, if you can), teleport using a Grand seed pod, or run to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, go to the of the Grand Tree, and get the drink from Blurberry's Bar in the southeast corner, the bar is just west of Heckel Funch's grocery/liquor store. *Home Teleport to Seer's Village, and then visit the Forester's Arms. *Home Teleport to Ardougne, then proceed to the Flying Horse Inn, located south-west of the lodestone and directly north of Ardougne castle. *Home Teleport to Yanille (you can also use a Ring of Duelling and teleport to Castle Wars, and walk east from there, or use an Ardougne cloak and walk) . Buy a drink from the bar at the south-west part of the city. *Home Teleport to Karamja. This actually takes you to Brimhaven, so run north and then east until you reach the Dead Man's Chest. *Go through the gate in northeast Brimhaven and run over to the Karamja Spirits Bar on the other side of the volcano at Musa Point. *Home teleport to Port Sarim or take the ship from Musa Point, Karamja and visit the Rusty Anchor. *Home Teleport to Varrock and visit the Blue Moon Inn. *Proceed north-east in Varrock to the Jolly Boar Inn. It is just west of the Lumber Yard. *Home Teleport to Falador, and go to the Rising Sun Inn. *Return to the Barbarian Outpost, preferably by using a games necklace. Required for completing Completion of the Bar Crawl miniquest is required for the following quests: *Scorpion Catcher *Horror from the Deep Trivia * After completing all barcrawl locations, you will be unable to read the barcrawl card as you will be "too drunk". * After drinking in Brimhaven, it says you think you see two bartenders signing two barcrawl cards. * None of the drinks appear in a player's inventory but are instead consumed automatically. * After completing the barcrawl, the gate guard says he never learned how to read anyway, making the signatures useless. Despite this, he states that you look like you're drunk enough to have completed it. fi:Bar Crawl Category:Wikia Game Guides quests